


French or Fishtail?

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “I could do your hair?”JT deadpanned. “I don’t think you should do her hair.”Malcolm wasn’t fazed. “Why not? I’m really good at it. I used to do Ainsley’s hair all the time when we were kids.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	French or Fishtail?

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: Could you write something where Malcolm does Dani’s hair? And he knows how to do it because he used to do Ainsleys growing up? If you’re not up for Brightwell you could just do the second part :) I love your blog!

Work at the NYPD was full time job, one that sometimes resulted in injury.

For example, there was Dani, who had wrenched her shoulder during a fight with their suspect. He was drunken and disorderly, and had landed a few punches om her. But Dani was a fighter. ‘A girl from the Bronx’ as Gil would say. But tough as she was, she now had to deal with the aftermath, including her shoulder.

Edrisa told her it would be fine after a few days. And it didn’t hurt if she didn’t move it. But any extra motion send pain waves shooting up her arm.

Dani was surprised by how much of her daily routine was limited by her hurt shoulder. Getting dressed and driving, even brushing her teeth had been a slow experience. The one thing she couldn’t force herself to do was her hair.

“I could do your hair?”

JT deadpanned. “I don’t think you should do her hair.”

Malcolm wasn’t fazed. “Why not? I’m really good at it. I used to do Ainsley’s hair all the time when we were kids.”

Dani considered this for a second, alternating looks between Malcolm and JT. She didn’t want anyone touching her hair, but she was in enough pain that she was considering it.

Finally, she gave in.

“Alright, Bright. You get one shot.” She turned over a hair tie when his face lit up with excitement. “But,” she stressed, still clutching the tie between them. “No pigtails. If you give me pigtails, I’ll kick your ass.”

Malcolm just smiled, like he hadn’t heard the threat at all. He beckoned her to sit in a chair and stood behind it. He didn’t bother with a brush. Ainsley had always needed him to brush her hair, but Dani’s hair was so perfectly coiled, he worried that brushing it would turn it into a frizzy mess.

Dani tried to relax against the conference room chair. JT had left in favor of some paperwork that needed filed. It was just her and Malcolm now and she didn’t want to prolong the experience. Sure, Malcolm was her friend. But she didn’t trust easily, and relying on someone take care of her, even in the simplest way, was a hard thing to do. She valued her independence. Not being able to do her own hair was an infringement on that right.

Malcolm was the first to break the silence.

“When Ainsley and I were kids, she used to have me do her hair in the morning before school.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, she had me practice all sorts of braids. I’m just glad she never asked me to curl or straighten it. I don’t think that would be a very good idea. You know, considering my hand tremors.”

“Afraid you would singe her hair?”

“Or her head, or my hand.”

Dani laughed at the mental image she had of Malcolm and Ainsley as kids. Ainsley sounded like the little sister who had Malcolm wrapped around her finger. He was a sweet guy.

The conversation had lulled to another silence by the time Dani realized he was done.

“There! Now this should stay put if you don’t mess with it.”

Dani reached her hand to feel the back of her head. Malcolm had braided her hair into a French plait and bun. It was more complicated than anything she could do and his ability surprised her. Malcolm was full of surprises.

“Thanks.”

“Always glad to help, Dani.”

Malcolm smiled at her and Dani couldn’t help the way her heart fluttered when he said her name. She didn’t understand, but she knew it was dangerous. He once told Dani she could trust him.

Eyes darted to the door.

“Okay, well, I have reports to fill out. So… thanks. Bye.”

Walking away, she considered the health of her shoulder.

Maybe she could get Malcolm to braid her hair tomorrow too.


End file.
